1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package having an adhesive layer and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A semiconductor package may include a plurality of semiconductor chips disposed therein. The semiconductor package can be formed on another semiconductor package to increase density in an electronic device.
For example, Package-on-Package (PoP) is an integrated circuit packaging technique to allow vertically combining discrete logic and memory ball grid array (BGA) packages. In PoP, a solder ball can be formed to electrically connect two semiconductor packages, for example, an upper semiconductor package and a lower semiconductor package. However, when the solder ball is disposed directly on a ball pad, a bonding strength between the solder ball and the ball pad is low.